It is well known that smoking cigarette is harmful to smoker's health. The active ingredient in a cigarette is mainly nicotine. During smoking, nicotine, along with tar aerosol droplets produced in the cigarette burning, are breathed into the alveolus and absorbed quickly by the smoker. Once nicotine is absorbed into the blood of the smoker, nicotine then produces its effect on the receptors of the smoker's central nervous system, causing the smoker relax and enjoy an inebriety similar to that produced by an exhilarant.
The electronic cigarette is sometimes referred as electronic vaporing device, personal vaporizer (PV), or electronic nicotine delivery system (ENDS). It is a battery-powered device which simulates tobacco smoking. It generally uses a heating element that vaporizes a liquid solution (e-liquid). Some solutions contain a mixture of nicotine and a variety of flavorings, while others release a flavored vapor without nicotine. Many are designed to simulate smoking experience, such as cigarette smoking or cigar smoking. Some of them are made with similar appearance, while others are made considerably different in appearance.
Conventional electronic cigarettes use a resistive heater to heat E-liquid in the electronic cigarette. This type of resistive heater has low energy efficiency, rate of temperature rise is low, is unable to reach very high temperature in a short period of time. The lifespan of this type of resistive heater is short. It is desirable to have an electronic cigarette that consumes less energy, rises the temperature in a rapid rate, reaches high temperature in a relatively short period of time, and has long lifespan.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.